A Question of… Gift Wrap?
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Only in Camelot could Midwinter's Day be this strange... and no one seem to notice #Based on "A Question of Motives"#
1. A Question of… Gift Wrap? 'Part 1'

**Alaia Skyhawk: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Yes... I've done the unthinkable... IT'S A CHRISTMAS MERLIN FIC!**

**I honestly couldn't resist this, especially seeing as the alterations I made in A Question of Motives gave me lots of little things to play with. I will warn you though that this fic could be considered to be slightly AU from that one, in that it occurs after "To Follow an Old Dream" but before "The Coming of Arthur", and yet it doesn't fit into that story AT ALL except with regards as to who knows what.**

**Basically things are as follows (There are spoilers in this list if you've not read A Question of Motives as far as chapter 72): **

**Arthur knows about Merlin**

**Gwen does**

**Gaius does (Obviously)**

**Liam suspects (But doesn't yet know for sure)**

**Morgana and Morgause don't know that Arthur knows about them**

**Uther does not know about Merlin**

**Sir Leon doesn't (If I can think of some way to include him in this)**

**Elyan doesn't**

**Also, I deliberately used 'Midwinter's Day' rather than 'Christmas'. Not because I'm not Christian (which I am, passively at least) or because I want to be politically correct (rolls eyes), but because nowhere in the show has there been any sign of Christianity up to date. So I've decided that in Camelot they celebrate the pagan Midwinter Festival instead, since that fits more with the setting of the show... not to mention that from my research on Midwinter I found out that some of the Arthurian Legends reference it or imply it, hee. In Celtic beliefs, the winter solstice is known as 'Alban Arthuan' 'The Light of Arthur' :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Merlin TV series or any of its characters, however I do own Liam (OCs FTW)**

**~(-)~**

Summary:

Only in Camelot could Midwinter's Day be this strange... and no one seem to notice.

~(-)~

Chapter 1: A Question of... Gift Wrap? ~Part 1~

Gently the white flakes had descended from the skies, blanketing all that lay below in a covering of pristine splendour unblemished by a single footprint. Only now as the sun began to rise did people set out to leave their trails through that white blanket, but one young man who had no need yet to set foot outside in the cold, now made his way through the hallways of the great castle that dominated the landscape of the area. The castle that presided over the city beside it, here in this great kingdom of Camelot.

The young servant whistled to himself as he walked, breakfast tray in hand, his expression cheerful while he idled his way to his master's chambers. He could afford to take his time, after all he was actually early for a change, not that he was usually late, but he didn't see why he had to rush when there was no need to. It was thus, hot porridge and hot mulled apple juice in hand, that he arrived at the chambers belonging to Arthur Pendragon, the Crown Prince of Camelot.

He opened the door with a smile on his face, choosing to sing at the top of his voice instead of his usually 'good morning, Sire!'

"In the bleak mid _win-ter_, frosty winds made _moan!_ Earth stood hard as _ir-on_, water like a _stone!_"

His singing was cut off as the prince in the bed sat up and threw a pillow at him, Arthur glaring at his manservant through the gloom of the chamber.

"You _head_ is a stone, Merlin!"

The warlock smirked, having blocked the pillow with a touch of his magic and let it fall harmlessly to the floor while he set the tray on the table.

"Merry Midwinter's Day to you too, Sire. Do you need me to get anything for you? A sense of humour perhaps?"

Arthur continued to glare at him.

"Merlin..."

The warlock then plucked a thin package from the back of his belt and waved it.

"So you don't want this then?"

The sight of it seemed to startle the prince, who had never received a Midwinter gift from his servant in the past, and he slid out of the bed and walked over.

"You got me a gift? But you never have before."

Merlin sighed, shaking his head.

"Because up until a few months ago you were a prat who _didn't_ know about me protecting your ass all this time. Here, open it, and don't ever say that I'm not nice to you."

Arthur accepted the package that was held out to him, eyeing the warlock warily as he pulled open the plain paper wrapping. His expression then became bemused as he stared at what had been inside it.

"It's a painting... of Camelot..."

Merlin rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"As if I would ever give you a _normal_ painting, clot pole... Say 'Your secret is mine to see' in the Old Tongue, then blow on it gently. The real picture will fade back to that one when you take your hands off it afterwards."

The prince hesitated for a moment, wracking through his memory for the right words seeing as he _knew_ Merlin was expecting him to remember them on his own. It took him several seconds before he was sure, and he was especially careful to pronounce them right once he had them. The last thing he needed right now was an enunciation lesson from his servant.

"_Do run ta mo cheannsa go feic._"

He blew on the painting, confirmation of his correct pronunciation appearing in the form of a perfect image of Gwen. So perfect that it didn't look like a painting, but rather it looked as if the real woman were staring up at him from within the frame.

Into the stunned silence that followed, Merlin raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"So, are you annoyed at me _now?_"

Arthur looked up at him, almost speechless.

"How did you do this?"

The warlock shrugged.

"I followed her around for a while until I actually managed to catch her standing still in a pose that I liked, then used magic to capture her image on the board. I figured you wouldn't want a picture of her carrying sheets or a laundry basket... The rest of the enchantment, I just made it up." He then patted Arthur on the arm. "No need for over-the-top 'thank you's, your expression tells me all the thanks I need. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

He left Arthur standing there, now _certainly_ speechless, and went to start sorting out the prince's clothing for the day. It was nearly thirty seconds before Arthur moved, sitting down at the table and setting aside the picture that reverted as stated to the dull painting of Camelot. He then remained silent until he'd finished his food, realising partway through that he didn't have anything to give to the warlock in return! Not only that, but tied up as he'd been by recent events, he didn't have anything for Gwen either!

He bolted down the remainder of his food, then rushing to get dressed before pointing to the door.

"Thanks, Merlin, I appreciate it. As thanks, you can have the rest of the morning off. I'll be attending the festival feast with my father at midday as usual, so you can return after that."

Knowing full well the _real_ reason why Arthur wanted him gone for the morning, Merlin suppressed a smirk and headed for the door as indicated.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you after midday... Oh and Gaius asked me to tell you that he's inviting you to come to our Midwinter Supper tonight. Gwen's coming too, but Elyan has decided to spend his with some friends he has in town. Don't forget, and you get to bring the log. Remember, it has to _oak_."

The moment he was out the door, the prince stared after him before he made a dash for the drawer where he kept his various sets of keys. He had a number of valuables and possessions locked in one of the lesser vaults among which he was sure to find something for Gwen, and had access to other vaults where less legal items that the warlock would appreciate could be found so long as he was cautious in getting them.

He was just heading out the door when something else occurred to him, something that gave him the resolve to go out and get an oak log instead of just getting one from the palace stores... Mistletoe grew on oak trees, didn't it?

~(-)~

"Good morning, My Lady. Merry Midwinter's Day."

Morgana sat up in her bed when the smiling Gwen entered, smiling in return even if inside she did not feel it.

"Merry Midwinter's Day, Gwen. You weren't too cold coming up to the castle were you?"

The maid set down the breakfast tray, starting towards the door again.

"Not at all. I made sure to wrap up well." She went back outside the room, returning with a large basketful of gifts and a slightly wider smile on her face. "And _you_ are as popular as ever, it seems."

Morgana got out of her bed, walking over to where Gwen had begun spreading the wrapped gifts out on another of the room's tables.

"Don't tell me you got me something as well." At the maid's innocent expression, she sighed. "Gwen, I told you not to waste your money on me. You have little enough left from your rent and food as it is."

Both of them knew the concern was feigned, but it was only the noble of the two who did not know that. Gwen played along, knowing that had she not gotten a gift like she usually did, the noblewomen would have why.

She pulled a small bundle from her pocket, offering it to Morgana.

"I didn't spend much. It's just a token. But it's the thought that counts, right?"

"Right." Morgana opened the bundle, revealing a beautifully embroidered linen handkerchief. Chances were, Gwen had done the stitching herself. "It's lovely."

Gwen continued to smile, before indicating the waiting tray.

"You should eat your breakfast before it grows cold, My Lady. I'm sure your many admirers will not mind that you waited to open their gifts until after you have eaten."

The maid went to the bed and began to tidy it, leaving Morgana to have her breakfast and then proceed to open the gifts. Most were the usual trinkets, destined to find their way into one box or another and be forgotten, but there was one that held a great deal more meaning... I hidden message from Morgause, inviting her sister to spend Midwinter's evening with her.

Morgana smiled, not at the gift as Gwen would believe, but at the message. The feast was always held at midday for Midwinter's Day here in Camelot, so that most of the castle staff, its residents, and the people of the city could spend the dusk hours with friends and family to welcome in the start of the new year. Only a few of the staff would remain working this evening, with only the guard roster remaining unchanged. She would have no trouble sneaking out, for Uther always spent Midwinter's evening alone, which meant she only need endure the banquet before she could go meet her sister.

~(-)~

The young man cheerfully entered the physician's chambers, smiling and greeting his mentor warmly as he came through the door.

"Merry Midwinter's Day, Gaius."

"The same to you, Liam." Gaius smiled in return, gesturing for his apprentice to come over. "Come I have an interesting little project for us today."

The blond-haired apprentice frowned a little in puzzlement, when he was shown a small burner with a pot over it, numerous jars of herbs and spices, and several unopened flasks of wine.

He stopped in his tracks.

"What are we supposed to do with all that?"

The physician smiled cheerfully.

"It's Midwinter's Day, isn't it? Uther requested I mull him some wine to my old recipe, but it's been so long since I last made it I've forgotten the proportions. We're going to have to make several small batches until I figure it out again. I promised him I'd have it, or at least something similar to it, in his chambers ready for after the banquet ends."

Liam relaxed a little, until something occurred to him.

"And how are we going to know you got it right?"

"We'll have to taste each batch of course."

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Do note, as I said above, that this fic is slightly AU from A Question of Motives. As much as I would LOVE to put the magical painting, and the thing Merlin is going to get, into that fic as they occur in this one, I can't. I'll just have to content myself with perhaps working them in, with a different set of events, when I resume writing that with the start of Season 4.**

**And for the record, Morgause is not launching a plot or anything. The invitation was purely social... Hey, even bad guys need some quality family time XD**


	2. A Question of… Gift Wrap? 'Part 2'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew, that's all the visiting relatives stuff done. Boxing Day = I got to sit with the rest of my close relatives at one of our family's houses for several hours bored out of my mind. The only perk is that the get together also involved a buffet, but even then by the time I got to come home I was yawning so much with boredom that I left working on part 2 until today. Yesterday I was coughing too much from my stupid remainder of flu to concentrate on much more than plotting this fic out... Anyways, here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Merlin TV series or any of its characters, however I do own Liam (OCs FTW)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 2: A Question of… Gift Wrap? ~Part 2~

Warm jacket... check. Boots suitable for snow... check. Axe to cut the log with... check.

Securing the axe to the back of his saddle, Arthur climbed up into it and sent his horse out of the stables and around the side of the castle to the drawbridge. It was still only a short time after dawn, and the banquet wouldn't be held until the first hour after noon. It meant he had plenty of time to go to a large oak tree he knew, one which was old enough that it had a good chance of also having the second of the items he was off to get growing on it.

He knew he could get a Midwinter's Day kiss out of Gwen anyway, but where was the romance if he didn't go about it the traditional way?

He smiled to himself as he rode through the city, the snow muffling the sound of his horse's hooves. There was something about Midwinter's Day that made everyone and everything in Camelot seem to relax. Never in all of history had an attack or act of evil occurred here on the winter solstice, and now that he understood magic and the Old Religion better he knew why. The winter solstice was a time of rebirth, a time when the days would cease to grow shorter, and instead begin grow longer and bring with them the eventual arrival of spring. People of magic everywhere would be celebrating today for its magical significance, and he just had to wonder something as well.

He frowned slightly at the through. Did his father realise that in celebrating Midwinter's Day, he was promoting one of magic's most significant festivals? Even the burning of a Yule log was part of that, a kind of ceremonial gesture of respect to the powers of the land that guided the seasons. Yes, people these days made wishes over the log before it was burned, but that didn't change the original source of the tradition. Thinking it over, Arthur had to guess that his father had forgotten the old significance of the festival, like so many others had. It was just a pity that Merlin and Gaius couldn't celebrate it the proper way while Uther was on the throne. There would be no chanted prayers as the sun set, or spells worked over the log to bless it, and no magical entertainments like the fiery apparitions made of embers that he'd read about. The first winter solstice after magic had returned to Camelot, he was going to make sure it was honoured the right way.

That thought in his mind, he exited the city and headed out into the surrounding woods. It wasn't that far to the oak tree he had in mind, and it didn't take him all that long to reach it. He lucked out when he got there, in that there was a fallen branch beneath it. The freezing weather had stopped the moisture from the snow from soaking it, which meant it would burn just fine once Merlin dried the outside of it with a spell or something.

He got down from his horse and retrieved the axe from his saddle, going over to the branch and proceeding to hack a reasonable sized chunk from it. It only needed to be as long as his forearm, and so that was as big of a piece he cut and tied to his saddle alongside the axe. He then turned his attention to the next task... seeing if the tree had any mistletoe on it.

He backed up away from the trunk to better see the upper parts of the big oak tree, the prince breaking into a smile when he spotted the unmistakable bush of a ball of the white-berried plant hanging from an upper branch. Now all he had to do was go up there and get some.

~(-)~

The red liquid in the pot bubbled gently, the two physicians watching over it carefully while the elder of the two stirred it with a wooden spoon.

Gaius dipped a small ladle into the mix, pouring half a mouthful worth of it into each of two cups. He tasted it, frowning a little as he mulled over the bit he'd sipped, and then tipped the remainder into a bucket at his side.

"It's still not quite right. We're close, but still not there. Can you taste how the flavour from the cloves is just a bit too strong? It won't do. Liam, pour that batch into the barrel with the rest."

Liam did as he was told, swaying a little on his feet. Mulling the wine may remove most of the alcohol from it, but with the amount he'd tasted over the past hour it was starting to fuzz his senses. He was actually wondering how Gaius wasn't being effected, having failed to notice the partially filled bucket next to the physician's feet. Gaius was no fool, he'd only been sipping enough to get the taste of each batch at intervals during the mulling process... his apprentice had been drinking every drop given to him to taste.

Liam tipped the contents of the pot into the small barrel stood on one of the other tables. Gaius had already explained that the contents of it would go to the servants' dining hall, for the meal to be held in there after the banquet had ended. And at this rate there wasn't going to be a shortage of it to go around.

He returned to the worktable as his mentor measured out the spices for a new batch, trying not to stumble as he did so.

~(-)~

A muffled curse echoed through the trees, coming from the prince clinging halfway up one of them.

Arthur swore under his breath, as he continued to inch his way up the ice-covered trunk. It hadn't been too bad near the ground, but the higher he'd gone the more ice he'd encountered, and now he was fighting to keep going in order to get some of the mistletoe now tantalisingly just a few arm lengths away.

Unbeknownst to him, the indignity of his situation was not going unobserved. Merlin sat astride his horse, watching from among the trees nearby. The warlock smothered his chuckles using his scarf, as his mirth-filled eyes followed Arthur's inching progress upwards the last few feet to reach the mistletoe, looking for all the world like some ungainly bear clinging to the tree. He watched as gloved fingers took hold of some of the plant, eyebrows raising a little in concern when the force the prince had to use to tug some free caused him to lose his grip on the ice-coated back.

Arthur slithered downwards with a surprised yell, hitting branch after branch on the way down until he hit one of the lower branches with an audible yelp as the impact flung him outwards from the truck. Merlin slowed his fall with a flare of golden eyes, not by enough to be noticed but enough to ensure he was unharmed by it. He then turned his horse and quickly rode away trying not to laugh, at the sight of Arthur struggling to get out of a snowdrift under the tree.

After nearly a minute of flailing legs and arms, the prince succeeded in extricating himself, thanking all manner of gods that no one had seen him fall... or so he believed. He then looked at the piece of mistletoe he held, smiling victoriously as he tucked it into the pouch on his belt, before he returned to his horse and set off back to Camelot, to warm up, dry off, and get ready for the banquet.

~(-)~

The elderly man's robes flapped as he strode through the castle, shaking his head as he made his way to the king's chambers with a flask of mulled wine. Why hadn't he noticed that Liam was being affected by all the sampling? If he'd realised the boy had _that_ little tolerance for alcohol, then he wouldn't have given him that lesson in the finer points of mulled wine tasting. As it was Liam was in no state to be socially acceptable at the banquet, for all that he wasn't drunk as such; he was still unsteady enough that it would be a scandal to take him.

Gaius sighed as he turned into the hallway leading to Uther's chambers, nodding to the guards as he passed by with the flask. When he arrived he found that the usual small burner and pot to reheat the wine had already been arranged by the king's servants, and so simply set the flask beside it and left again.

He sighed again, descending to the ground floor and crossing it to the base of the tower where his chambers were. Uther did this every year, locked himself in his rooms after the banquet and mused about the past. It was a shame really, considering the festival of the winter solstice was supposed to be about looking to the future. Still, if Uther wished to dwell on the past, there was little he could do to stop him.

Gaius climbed the stairs up the tower, entering his chambers before stopping in his tracks. Liam was face down on the table where he'd left him sat, but he wasn't unconscious... He was giggling quietly under his breath, much to his mentor's consternation.

The physician hurried over, wondering what was wrong with his apprentice until he smelt something suspicious and did so with a sinking feeling. He'd handed the boy one of the flasks from near the door, which contained the drinks for this evening, and told him to pour himself a mug full. He thought he'd handed Liam the one containing the mixed fruit juice he'd had Merlin purchase from the castle cooks, but he'd given him the one containing the other purchase he'd had Merlin make... It had been filled with the tavern owner, Everic's, strongest spiced cider!

"...Oh dear..."

Gaius winced at his error, looking towards the door hoping he could sober Liam up before this evening. But given the fact that Liam had already been close to drunk when he'd unsuspectingly gulped down a large mug of the cider, it wasn't going to be likely.

Still grimacing at the situation, he tried to get his apprentice to go lie down on the bed in the corner, but succeeded only in dragging him off the bench and onto the floor instead. Realising there was little he could do about it, he went and got the pillow and blanket and brought them to Liam instead. He may not have been strong enough in his old age to lift the young man, but he could at least make the floor a bit less uncomfortable for him. He was just going to have to stay there until the banquet was over and Merlin got back.

Midwinter's Day had always been less than boring since Merlin had arrived, but now it seemed it had managed to become even stranger.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: lol, first Gaius got him tipsy, and now he's accidentally got Liam pissed out of his head XD**


	3. A Question of… Gift Wrap? 'Part 3'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's the final part of this short. I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Merlin TV series or any of its characters, however I do own Liam (OCs FTW)**

**~(-)~**

Chapter 3: A Question of… Gift Wrap? ~Part 3~

"I welcome you all to the Midwinter feast, a time of celebration and family for all in our land. Now, let the feast begin!"

The young woman sat at the king's side fought not to yawn as the feast had begun, wishing more than anything that she could leave this tedious gathering and go right away to her sister.

Morgana sighed quietly, rolling her eyes as she listened to the conversation Uther was having with his son and one of the young lords from the outer estates that happened to be visiting. Swords, tournaments, and general boasting, she'd heard it all before. Soon they would begin to talk about horses, and then about the time Lord Elswith had gambled half the contents of his treasury that there was no horse he could not break to rein on the first try.

"He was so confident that he bet half his treasury, saying there was no horse he couldn't tame on the first time in the saddle... So Father told me I could answer the challenge however I wished. Didn't you, Father?"

Uther chuckled, nodding as he sipped from his wine and Morgana fought the urge to get up and leave the table.

"Indeed, and Arthur responded to Lord Elswith's arrogance by handing him the reins of the yearling war horse that had just been brought in from Ulwin. Lord Tarven inherited a small breeding herd from his late father, Lord Hargren, and as his father did he continues to produce the horses we train for our knights and also for ourselves. They are specially bred to be fearless in the face of danger, and while the majority are submissive to their riders there are a few who are particularly feisty."

Arthur turned back to his guest with a chuckle, concluding the story as Morgana muttered his statement word-for-word under her breath.

"Lord Elswith managed to stay in its saddle for about ten seconds, before it dumped him on the ground, stood on him, and then chased him out of the pasture to make sure it got its point across... The gold he paid up bought new tack and armour for _all_ of the horses in our stables, and the horse that dumped him is the best among my father's personal mounts. He lets me take him out for a ride now and then, but my lord father is rather possessive of him."

Morgana rolled her eyes again, as Uther responded with the same 'Well he did win me a great deal of money' as he always did. Gods please, just hurry up and get this banquet over with.

The other side of Uther, she failed to notice that Arthur had taken note of her boredom. Indeed, she had no idea that he brought that story up at every banquet he could simply _because_ he knew it annoyed her. On previous occasions he'd just done it because annoying her as if she were his little sister was fun... Now that he knew she _was_ his sister, and that she was just waiting to stab him and his father in the back, he did it not because of that but to annoy her just for the sake of annoying her.

Mission completed, he wondered what story he could dredge up next, but was beaten to the punch by his father talking about the last Great Tournament. Yes, trust his father to pick the story that involved bragging about the fact that he'd beaten his son in open combat... Never mind that both of them knew that he, Arthur, had thrown the fight purely so as not to humiliate him in front of his people.

Fighting not to sigh as the tale was told, Arthur began to wish as well that the banquet would soon finish. He had to wonder what Merlin was doing, seeing as he'd given him the time off. He'd bet it was more amusing than sitting here.

~(-)~

Merlin... _really_... wanted to be at the banquet right now. Serving wine, standing there bored out of his mind against the wall behind Arthur's chair... _Bliss_.

"Could you _please_ stop chewing on me? _Alynian ceowung me!_"

The trio of baby reptiles stopped chewing on fingers, shirt, and hair respectively... for precisely three seconds before promptly resuming the activity. Meanwhile their parents watched with tilted heads from nearby within the cave, and Kilgharrah chuckled at the sight of the warlock being munched on by three inquisitive baby wyverns.

Merlin had called him so they could chat for a bit and so he could also wish the dragon a merry Midwinter's Day, but it had started to snow again just before the dragon had arrived. So he'd taken the warlock to a cave he knew was nearby, where both of them could shelter from the snow until it was time for Merlin to return home. The problem was that since his last visit the pair of wyverns had taken up residence and built a nest inside the cave, and while they showed no objections to the dragon and Dragonlord's presence, their offspring had naturally taken an interest.

...And Merlin had quickly learnt that in the face of the rampant curiosity of youth, no magic, not even his powers as a Dragonlord, could fend the three little _darlings_ off for very long.

Kilgharrah chuckled again, altogether amused by this scene.

"They seem to like you, young warlock."

Merlin glared at him as he prised his finger from the luckily mostly toothless maw of one of the babies, one of the others had still managed to chew several holes in one of his sleeves though.

"And what makes you say that?"

Kilgharrah tilted his head with a draconic smile.

"If they didn't they would be screaming in distress... and their parents would be trying to kill you."

Merlin stared at him flatly, while the baby on his head started to take an interest in one of his ears.

"_Thanks_, I _really_ needed that... ow, you little!" He reached up and grabbed the baby wyvern off his head, pulling it away from the ear it had decided to chew on next. "Ok, this is seriously getting old." He looked at their parents. "Could you apply some discipline over here? _Me ben uncer alynian ure baern ceowung me._"

Both adult wyverns got up and came over, plucking their protesting youngsters from the warlock and herding them to the nest further into the cave. When the babies tried to get out and resume their activities, their mother nudged them firmly back into the nest and curled up over them making it clear that it was 'nap time'.

Merlin breathed a deep sigh of relief, before beginning to inspect the damage that had been done to his clothing. Touching his hair he also found it had been slimed up somewhat, meaning if he didn't want questions he was going to have to clean up before going back to Camelot.

He got up and headed for the exit of the cave, Kilgharrah raising his equivalent of an eyebrow as he did so.

"And where are you going?"

"To use the snow to scrub the slime out of my hair... and then I'm going home. If I'm not here, then the temptation for them to keep trying to eat my clothing won't be there."

Kilgharrah chuckled.

"I'm sure their parents would appreciate that."

"_Besniwe!_"

A surge of snow rose up outside the cave, and launched itself into the entrance and over the front half of the dragon. One of the baby wyverns poked its head out from under its mother's wing at the sound, tilting its head and chirping inquisitively.

Kilgharrah shook some of the white covering off his head, turning it to glance at the infant.

"And that, little one, is why you must listen to your mother and go to sleep... The young warlock is not in good humour at present, it seems."

"_I heard that!_"

Another clod of snow launched itself into the cave, hitting the dragon on the back of the head. Kilgharrah moved so he could peer out of the cave, to see the sight of Merlin stalking off into the lightly falling snow... muttering under his breath.

~(-)~

The end of the banquet brought an instant sense of relief, and the knowledge that she wouldn't be expected to put in an appearance for the rest of the day.

Morgana let out a long sigh as she changed out of her formal gown, glad that the ordeal of the Midwinter's Day feast was over. Everything else she had planned today would be the complete opposite of that tedium, she would spend a far better evening with her sister than she'd ever spend if she joined her fellow noblewomen in the private gathering chamber within the south tower. Let them fuss over lace and the latest scandals. She wasn't interested.

"That's all, Gwen, you may go. Have a nice time this evening, whoever you decide to spend it with."

Gwen smiled from the doorway.

"Thank you, My Lady. Gaius has invited me to have supper with him, Liam, and Merlin. There must be someone else coming, though, because I'm not the guest who's been asked to bring the log."

Morgana hesitated at the mention of Merlin, forcing herself to smile despite the urge to throw something.

"Give them my good wishes, that the coming year will be a prosperous one."

"I will."

Gwen left the room, her expression showing her true reaction to that statement only after she was out of sight. Much could also be said of Morgana, whose smile disappeared into a deep frown as she stood up and retrieved a knee-length tunic dress from one of the more obscure parts of her closet, putting it on along with a pair of leggings, boots, and a thick cloak. There was no way she was going to go trudging through the snow-covered recesses of the Darkling Woods in a full-length _dress_.

Her attire now suitable for the trip, she slipped out of her chambers and made her way down to the stables. With the banquet now over and most of the resident staff in the staff dining hall stuffing themselves with the fancy leftovers, they were empty but for the horses themselves.

It took mere minutes to saddle her horse and ride out, through streets that were mostly empty but for a few patrolling guards and the handful of people on their way to visit friends or relatives.

~(-)~

The soft knock on her door had her turn to face it in surprise, Gwen breaking into a smile when Merlin opened the door a little and stuck his head inside.

He grinned.

"May I come in? I'm on my way back to the castle, but I figured I might as well see if you were ready and wanted an escort." He glanced at the man who had come into view behind her, even as he entered and closed the door behind him. "Hi, Elyan. Where are _you_ having your supper?"

Elyan smiled, picking up the small oak log he'd left on the nearby table and hefting it.

"Just at a friend's house. I would have tried to wrangle coming with Gwen, but I'd already been asked and accepted when Gaius invited her... Maybe I'll come next time. See you around, Merlin."

He exited through the back door of the house, Gwen shaking her head after he was gone.

"Thinks are going to be awkward enough as it is with Liam there, I don't adding my brother would improve things. It's just a pity that Liam being there means we won't be able to talk _properly_ about the past year. We're all going to have to watch what we say."

Merlin shrugged, getting her cloak from the hook near the door and offering it to her.

"Maybe next year, but for now I'm not going to let it dampen my spirits... Seeing Arthur fall out of a tree this morning was just too good for me to let myself feel down."

Gwen stopped what she was doing and stared at him.

"He fell out of a _tree?_ What was he doing climbing one?"

Merlin grinned.

"I'll let you find out at the supper tonight. I don't want to spoil his surprise, especially seeing as he doesn't know I saw his _glorious_ fall into a three foot snow drift." He offered his arm. "Now, if My Lady is ready, your ride awaits."

She shook her head in bemusement, setting her hand on his arm and letting her lead him from the house. He still teased her with the 'Lady' remark now and then, and no amount of her telling him to do otherwise had stopped him. Instead she just went along with it.

He was just helping her into the saddle of his horse when she caught sight of the state of his sleeve beneath his jacket, and frowned in puzzlement at the number of holes in it.

"What happened to your shirt?"

He followed her line of sight, wincing when he saw the holes.

"...Don't ask..."

She took the hint and let the subject drop, sitting there in silence as he led the horse up to the castle and round to the stables. She then stood waiting as he brushed the horse down and topped up the hay net in its stall, leaving it munching happily on its snack while he and Gwen entered the castle proper.

It was nearly deserted, only the guards remaining unchanged from their routines. Everyone who didn't have to work was at home or with friends by now; as the short winter day faded into dusk barely an hour after the banquet had ended. It was peaceful and quiet, the snow coating the courtyard in a blanket that muffled every sound until it was almost like a dream world dusted by the falling flakes of snow. The peace was shattered though when they arrived at Gaius' chambers, to find the physician standing over his giggling apprentice looking rather bemused by the whole situation.

Gwen and Merlin stopped in their tracks, the former bringing a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile.

"What on earth happened to _him?_"

Merlin let out a splutter of laughter, hurrying over to pick his friend up from the floor where Gaius had been forced to leave him.

"I haven't seen him this drunk since that night I bought him seven mugs of cider. What have you been giving him?"

Gaius looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Well we were making mulled wine this morning, recreating an old recipe of mine for Uther, and as a result by the time we were done he was rather tipsy. I'd intended to have him drink some of the fruit juice you bought from the cook, but..."

Merlin dumped Liam on a nearby chair, arranging his limp-limbed friend so that he wouldn't slide off it.

"You gave him the cider by accident, didn't you?" Merlin began to chuckle. "I bought that to _mix_ with the fruit juice. It's _five_ times stronger than the stuff he _usually _serves to his patrons!" He looked down at Liam, patting him on the head. "I won't want _your_ hangover in the morning."

Liam looked up at him, still sozzled out of all sensibility despite having drunk the cider nearly three hours ago, and smiled before falling sideways off of the chair.

Gwen looked at him where he now lay, raising her eyebrows as she addressed the warlock beside him.

"I think you'd better just sit him in the corner or something, on the floor. You never know, he might sober up enough to hold a conversation... later."

Merlin snorted.

"Trust me, he won't... I speak from experience."

The three of them, physician, warlock, and maid, then glanced at each other. Merlin then dragged Liam to the pile of sacks in the corner, while Gwen and Gaius started setting out the food that had been bought and brought up the previous day.

~(-)~

The snow muffled the passage of her horse, allowing only a faint thudding to resound among the trees of the Darkling Woods. Dusk had fallen, the world around her becoming an image etched in white and black, but it held no fear for her. Not when she knew her sister was waiting for her.

Morgana arrived at the usual meeting spot, Morgause already there and waiting. The sisters greeted each other warmly, the elder of them leading the younger through the trees for a short distance.

Following her sister, Morgana looked around for any sign of the small pavilion tent she expected would be set up for this, but instead saw no sign of one. It was with a sinking feeling that she followed Morgause all the way to the place the sorceress had set up a candle lit supper with food fit for a king. There was just one problem Morgana had with it.

Morgause had decided to set it up in a _cave_...

Forcing herself to return the happy smile Morgause directed at her, Morgana seated herself on the cushion-topped rock which was to be her seat, all the while aware that somewhere towards the back of the cave she could hear the chirp of bats... And that to her left an icy trickle of water ran along the floor of the small cavern.

As cosy as the candles made this setting, it didn't change the fact that her sister had set up supper for her in a cave... and she _didn't_ seem to think that it was a problem!

~(-)~

Hands smoothed over the plain but good quality tunic, before resettling the belt that secured it and moving to the pouch that hung from it.

Arthur smiled to himself as he looked into it at the sprig of mistletoe, fully looking forward to spending supper with Merlin, Gaius, and the others. Every year before now he'd always been stuck spending supper with one noble or another, or on his own in his chambers. For the first time ever he was now going to be spending it with friends, and he didn't doubt that the evening was going to be a good one.

The prince left the room, picking up the small oaken log from the table as he did so. He then strode through the nearly empty hallways of the castle, making his way to and then climbing the stairs to Gaius' chambers. He then knocked on the door, waiting where he was until it was opened and a grinning Merlin stood there.

Arthur returned that smile, offering up the log with the traditional words.

"The Oak King goes to his slumber, as your guest I offer this to honour him on his way as the Holly King takes the throne."

Merlin accepted it, still grinning.

"Then he will sleep soundly, our wishes for the time of the reborn sun going with him."

Merlin ushered Arthur into the room, the prince murmuring to him expecting Liam to be up and about.

"The log is a little bit damp, so you might need to... dry... it." He stopped in his tracks, tilting his head to match the teetering angle at which Liam presently sat across the far side of the room. "What happened to him?"

Merlin ran a hand over the log, his eyes glowing golden for a moment as he happily used magic to dry the log in Liam's presence... He knew the apprentice physician was _far_ too out of it to remember _anything_ that would happen tonight.

"Gaius accidentally got him drunk... _really_ drunk. He's going to have a beautiful hangover in the morning." Merlin pointed to the silence book, which had been situated on a stool next to Liam, also drawing attention to the fact the young man was sprawled with his mouth open and clearly sound asleep. "He kept giggling constantly, so I figured I'd just knock him out and let him sleep it off. We'll make sure to save him some of the supper so he can have his share in the morning. There's no way I'm going to let him wake up and giggle his head off again before then."

Arthur turned to him, still a little bemused.

"But why use the silence book on him as well?"

Gwen piped up from across the room, her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"He snores when he's drunk... _loudly_."

Arthur gave both of them one last long look before he shrugged and left it at that. He'd seen and experienced far stranger things in the months since learning about Merlin's magic.

"Well I guess that means we can celebrate the proper way then. That is if you and Gaius are up for it?"

Near the hearth, Gaius started to smile and with a click of his fingers and a murmured word he conjured a butterfly out of embers rising from the fire. He then had it settle on those fingers, as he addressed Merlin who eagerly followed his instructions.

"Get out everything you need to bless that log, Merlin, and warm up your singing voice. Our Yule Fire will burn tonight with songs of the Old Religion to send the Oak King on his way."

Merlin rushed to the cupboards and started pulling down jars of herbs, while Arthur took the opportunity to sidle over to Gwen and tentatively pulled the mistletoe from his pocket. When she saw him wave it, she smiled... inwardly chuckling when she realised now why her prince had been climbing a tree.

It was Gaius who watched this scene, of happy yet illicit couple, cheerful warlock, and snoring drunken apprentice, with a feeling of contentment. No where else but Camelot would you find such an odd gathering, yet not a single one of them found anything to be particularly strange about it.

He chuckled, dismissing his conjured butterfly and moving to start serving up the supper. While meanwhile a certain king sat in his chambers sipping wine and thinking of his departed wife... and far away a bemused and sulking witch sat in a cave with her sister sorceress. Yes, only in Camelot could Midwinter's Day be this strange, and not a single person here even notice.

~(-)~

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hehehe, I hope you enjoyed that. I'd just like to point out that I found a "modern English" to "old English" translator site last night, so all the spells I make up from now on will be in old English like the show instead of in Irish-Gaelic. If I re-use any of the spells I've already made up, I'll keep the old versions, but all the new ones will now be accurate :D**

**On that note, here's what Merlin was saying in the proper 'Old Tongue'. Hehehe, I'm going to have a lot of fun making up more spells in future XD**

_**Alynian ceowung me!**_** = Stop chewing me!**

_**Me ben uncer alynian ure baern ceowung me.**_** = I request you two stop your children chewing me.**

_**Besniwe!**_** = To bury with snow (direct command)**


End file.
